


His plan

by LetsEatPie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Smut, Song references, Yoo Youngjae - Freeform, Youngjae - Freeform, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsEatPie/pseuds/LetsEatPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is a precious thing. Getting only two hours of sleep is unpleasant. So what happens when Youngjae offers to help you get to sleep?<br/>(Originally posted on AsianFanFics.com by me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His plan

You woke up, startled. Two hands gripped your shoulder, shaking you. You kept your eyes shut. You only managed to get two hours of napping and you weren't about to let Youngjae steal your hours of possible sleep.

You slapped his hands away and received an amused laugh from Youngjae. In his eyes, you appeared like a very tired, pissed off cat, swatting away pesky flies.

"Hey. Are you awake?"  
You didn't reply, hoping that a miracle would happen and he would leave you alone to get more rest.  
"I'm not leaving until you wake up."  
Frustration grew inside you. You would do anything--anything to buy another few hours of much needed sleep.  
"Give me five more minutes." You pleaded.  
You could swear he was considering it, but then a mischievous look on his face stole all hope from you. You felt the bed dip as Youngjae sat beside you.

“I have a plan that might get rid of your sleepiness. Do you want to try it?" He asked.  
It sounded promising, but you weren't so sure.  
He must've known you wouldn't fall for it. So, similar to an advertisement, he backs it up with a 'But wait, there's more!' and a money back guarantee.  
"If it doesn't work, you can sleep for as long as you want." He added.  
With no hesitation, you accept his offer to help. Youngjae looked delighted because, in his eyes, you just sold your soul to him.

You two sat in an awkward silence. He stared at you with dark eyes and an expressionless face, practically paralyzing you, leaving you to anticipate whatever it is he'll do next. Time seemed to slow down and your heart pounded quickly. The message he was trying to send you was simple; he was the predator, you, the prey. You averted your eyes to somewhere else to lessen your discomfort.

At the corner of your eye, you saw his hand reach over to cup your cheek, turning it, so you looked straight at him. Instinctively, you shut your eyes and let him place his lips on yours. His tongue made its way to yours, engaging in a slow waltz, which turned into a battle for dominance. Ultimately, it was Youngjae who won.

The taste of chocolate lingered on your tongue as your lips parted with his. He then stood up and pulled you towards him, holding you so you didn't fall. Youngjae placed his hands on your shoulders, pulling down your nightgown. The discarded piece of clothing fell to your ankles, revealing everything. He took a step back to enjoy the result of his 'plan' before he pushed you down to a kneel. You noticed the loose fabric attempting to conceal the growing erection behind it.

You realized that this would be a perfect time to tease him. You knew what he wanted and you could give it to him right now. However, since the annoying idiot he is made you suffer through sleep deprivation, why don't you return the favor?

With a single finger hooked on to his pants, you slowly dragged it down, keeping your eyes on Youngjae's the entire time. Down, down it went and sprung back up. You were caught off guard and it hit your cheek on the way up. Youngjae let out a short laugh, before reaching down to pat your hair and encouraging you to continue.

With a firm grip, you hold him in your hand and pumped him at a lazy pace. You looked up at him with wide eyes, hiding your lewd intentions by portraying innocence. You moved forward, letting just the tip past your lips. Youngjae's reaction to the teasing was to thrust forward, forcing it down your throat. Your gag reflex would try to interrupt, but his moans distracted you. Each of his thrusts were slow, letting you breathe through your nose before the next one.

You stared into Youngjae's eyes as he removed himself from your lips with a slight 'pop' sound at the end. You climbed onto the bed, your head rested on your arms and your knees bent and apart, angling yourself at him. Youngjae places a hand on your hip and inserts a finger into you, moving it slowly. A smirk drifts across his face as he sang a line from the song 'SNS'; "One, two, three to the four", adding an extra finger after each number said. You moaned with each digit added and tugged at the sheets beneath you. After concluding that you were wet enough for him, he pulled his fingers out.

Kneeling behind you, he positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in until his abdomen hit your buttocks. You pressed your lips against a pillow to muffle your moans. His thrusts were accurate and made you tremble in pleasure each time; his pace was fast and consistent, leaving you breathless and anticipating your climax. Youngjae's experience in the act was clearly evident in the feeling of euphoria he gave you.

The room was filled with noise. The backboard constantly slamming into the wall, the bed springs squeaking with each movement made, your muffled moans and Youngjae's breathing. To your surprise, he wasn't having difficulty catching his breath, despite him doing all the work for both of you. You, however, felt like your lungs had exploded.

After one particularly hard thrust, you felt yourself close in around him and shivered in the intense pleasure. Your sight became blurry, your nails dug into a nearby pillow and you collapsed down onto the bed. You finally climaxed, surely Youngjae would leave you to rest now, right?  
Not yet.

"Hold on. I'm almost there." Youngjae managed to say. You didn't need reassurance. You could tell from his shaky voice and heavy breathing that he was close. So close that you decided to help him; clenching down to tighten around him, moving backwards whenever he thrusted forward and vice versa.

Suddenly, his grip on your hips grew tighter and he slowed down. A string of expletives escaped his lips, loudly; it was music to your ears. You could feel something hot inside you that wasn't there earlier. As he pulled out of you, you could feel it dripping out, and you could sense Youngjae watching it fall from you, clearly pleased with his doing.

You felt the bed dip again. As you opened your eyes, you saw Youngjae lying down beside you and covering your bodies with a blanket.  
"Your plan didn't work, Jae. I'm still tired." You yawned.  
His lips formed a smile and his eyes were shiny and innocent, as if he didn't just trick you into screwing him.  
"I said that if the plan didn't work, you could do whatever you wanted for the rest of the day. If you're going to sleep, I'll join you."  
You shifted towards him into a cuddle, his arms around you and the warmth under the blanket was comfortable. Your eyelids felt heavy and darkness started to surround the room.  
Maybe now you'll be able to get those extra hours of sleep.


End file.
